Nasty Naught Boy
by Marilia Quillin
Summary: Onde ele é muito mole na relação, e ela resolve tomar uma atitude. InoXShika, songfic: Nasty Naught Boy by Cristina Aguilera.
1. Chapter 1

InoXshika

Naruto não em pertence, blah, blah...!

Luh-sama que me deu a idéia, então, créditos para ela também!

**Nasty Naught Boy**

-Ah Shikamaru, você é muito preguiçoso!

-Hm...-foi a resposta dada pelo jovem que se encontrava deitado na grama olhando as nuvens.

-Aarr!

Ino saiu batendo o pé da clareira e soltando fumaça.

"Ah, mais ele vai ver... Eu vou colocá-lo numa situação que se ele não fizer nada, eu JURO que termino tudo!"

Depois de passar praticamente metade do dia, Shikamaru se sentou observando os lados.

"Estranho, a essa hora Ino já teria voltado para reclamar de como eu não faço nada da vida e só fico deitado, e que poderia utilizar melhor esse tempo levando ela para sair..."

Como a kunoichi loira ainda não havia dado sinal de vida, ele resolveu se levantar e ir procurar por ela (que problemático).

Ele estava andando por uma parte mais abandonada dos campos de treinamento, quando seus olhos treinados viram de relance algo preto na grama verde, por um acaso, ele voltou o rosto naquela direção e seus olhos abriram de espanto ao notar que aquilo era uma das redes que Ino usava no braço. 

Olhando em volta do perímetro, ele pôde avistar uma casa a tempos abandonada e meio encoberta pelas folhagens. Como essa era a melhor pista do paradeiro da loira, ele se dirigiu sem vacilar em direção ao casebre e entrou cuidadosamente para não fazer nenhum tipo de alarde, no caso de que alguém não amistoso estivesse ali.

Olhando em volta, seus olhos acostumados à escuridão puderam notar que naquele lugar não havia nada, somente algumas prateleiras vazias e teias de aranha, porém, olhando mais adiante, ele pode ver uma abertura na parede que provavelmente dava em algum piso inferior, pois visto do lado de fora, era notável que não haveria tanto espaço para os lados.

Ele adentrou a sala submersa, que se encontraria em total breu, se não fosse por um buraco no teto que permitia que um pequeno feixe de luz iluminasse precariamente o local.

Shikamaru levantou o pé para dar um passo, quando parou, pois sentiu um chakra logo atrás de si. Pena que demorou muito para notar, e agora já estava desacordado.

Shikamaru acordou sentindo uma leve dor no pescoço, mas o que mais o incomodou foi que, ao tentar colocar a mão atrás da cabeça, se viu impedido.

"Que diabos..."

Ele tentava mover o corpo, mais seus pés e mãos estavam bem presos. Cessou seus movimentos ao ouvir uma risada feminina a sua frente. Foi então que levantou a cabeça, e graças a pouca luz que entrava, pode distinguir o formato de uma pessoa, uma mulher para ser mais exato.

"Peraí... Eu conheço essas curvas"

-Olá Shikamaru.

Ele arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz.

-I-Ino...?

-Isso mesmo.

Agora ela já estava na sua frente, passando a mão no seu rosto.

-O que diabos você está fazendo?!E quer me tirar daqui?!

-Hunf, bobo.

-Bo-bobo?!Ino, que idéia é essa?!Foi você que me prendeu aqui?

-Foi sim. –respondeu em meio a uma risadinha.

-E posso saber por quê?

"Eu fiquei preocupado com você e depois comigo, quando me vi preso, sem poder te ajudar!"

Era o que queria dizer, mais seu orgulho masculino não permitia.

-Ai Shika, você é tão... problemático.

-EU?Sou problemático?!

-É sim, porque você não pode simplesmente relaxar e curtir o show?

Ino disse se apoiando totalmente nele, enquanto deixava seus rostos a centímetros de distância.

-Show?Que show?

Ela se afastou com um sorriso silencioso nos lábios, e como se para responder a pergunta de Shikamaru, uma música –não se sabe de onde- começou a tocar.

**Come here big boy**

(Venha aqui garotão)

**Ahh, mmmhmm, yeah**

Ino se afastou dele e com os olhos fechados começou a passar as mãos pelo corpo, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais gostosa e prazerosa de se sentir.

Shikamaru engoliu seco.

-I-Ino, o que você está fazendo?

Ela não se deu o trabalho de responder, só continuou com seus movimentos, que ficavam meio fantasiosos, devido a pouca luz que adentrava o local, fazendo com que a maior parte do corpo dela ficasse nas sombras, sendo visível apenas a silhueta.

**You've been a bad bad boy**

(Você foi um garoto mal)

**I'm gonna take my time to enjoy**

(Vou lever meu tempo para curtir)

**There's no need to feel no shame**

(Não há necessidade de sentir vergonha)

**Relax and sip upon my champagne**

(Relaxe e beba do meu champagne)

**'cause I wanna give you a little taste**

(Por que eu quero te dar uma pequena prova)

**Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy**

(Do açúcar abaixo da minha cintura, garoto safado)

Ino se aproximou de shikamaru novamente, mantendo os seus corpos separados por milímetros enquanto o olhava cabeça acima, de maneira que ele nunca a vira olhar antes. E para tirar qualquer duvida que ainda pudesse existir na mente de Shikamaru, ela prensou a parte de baixo da sua cintura contra a dele, forçando-o a segurar um grunhido.

**I'll give you some oh-la-la**

(Eu te darei um pouco de oh-la-la)

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi?**

(Você quer dormir comigo?)

**I got you breaking into a sweat**

(Eu peguei você suando)

**Got you hot, bothered and wet**

(Peguei você quente e molhado)

**You nasty boy**

(Seu garoto safado)

Ele só notou que onde as mãos dela estavam, quando sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha no momento em que mãos frias tocaram a pele quente do seu abdômen, mais não houve tempo suficiente para prestar atenção no percurso que elas faziam, pois Ino estava passando sua língua –de uma maneira vagarosamente irresistível- pela linha do maxilar até a orelha, que ela resolveu envolver com a boca e chupar de leve.

-I-Ino...

-Shh!

Ela lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios, antes de se afastar novamente.

**Nasty naughty boy**

(Garoto sem vergonha safado)

Shikamaru a viu se abaixando sensualmente, e ele pode observar que nunca mais poderia vê-la abaixar-se novamente com a antiga inocência.

**Oh baby for all it's worth**

(Oh baby tudo isso vale a pena)

**I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind**

(Eu juro que serei a primeira a te enlouquecer)

**Now if you're ready, come and get me**

(Agora se você está pronto, venha e me pegue)

**I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving**

(Eu te darei o quente, doce, sexy amor)

Ino riu por dentro, ao observar a maneira como Shikamaru notava cada movimento dela, e rapidamente pegou o que desejava no chão, um chicote que manteve escondido nas costas enquanto movimentava os quadris, prendendo a atenção de Shika lá, para depois estalar o chicote no chão, fazendo-o levantar o rosto para olhá-la com os olhos mais abertos do que o normal.

**Hush now, don't say a word**

(Silêncio agora, não diga uma palavra)

**I'm gonna give you what you deserve**

(Eu te darei o que você merece)

**Now you better give me a little taste**

(Agora é melhor você me dar uma amostra)

**Put your icing on my cake**

(Coloque a sua cobertura no meu bolo)

**You nasty boy**

(Seu garoto safado)

Ino se aproximou sorrindo enquanto movimentava os quadris exageradamente ao andar, até ficar numa distância satisfatória e estalar o chicote a meio centímetro da cabeça de Shikamaru. 

Aparentemente ter seu rosto quase cortado por aquele instrumento o tirou do transe.

-Ino, o que você ta fazendo?!

-Hunf, você ainda não notou?Pensei que você fosse o gênio de Konoha.

E novamente voltou a arrastar o corpo junto ao de Shikamaru, passando o instrumento que tinha nas mãos pelas pernas dele, e subindo cada vez mais, e cada vez mais fazendo o garoto se alarmar.

-Ino, isso é perigoso, pode parar.

-E isso não é uma kunai no seu bolso, então fica quieto.

**Oh no, oh there I go again**

(Oh não, oh lá vou eu de novo)

**I need a spanking, 'cause I've been bad**

(Eu preciso de uma punição, porque eu fui má)

**So let my body do the talkin'**

(Então deixe meu corpo falar)

**I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving**

(Eu vou fazer você deslizar nesse quente, doce, sexy amor)

Ela se afastou novamente dele, com um olhar brincalhão, e levantou o chicote acima de sua cabeça e o fez dar a volta no próprio corpo antes de terminar na sua blusa, fazendo com que a mesma se rasgasse e caísse no chão, deixando agora só as bandagens para cobrir seu corpo. 

**Ohh ha!**

**Come on daddy!**

(Venha papai!)

**Ohh ohh, ohh ohh oh yeah**

**Oh yeaah oh, come on, sugar**

(Oh yeaaah oh, venha, docinho)

Ino cantou essa parte junto com a música, enquanto jogava o chicote longe e voltava a dançar e a passar as mãos sensualmente por seu corpo, parando no começo da saia, que ela foi desprendendo aos poucos, enquanto olhava Shikamaru nos olhos, até soltar a peça, deixando-a cair no chão e se juntar ao seu top.

**I got you breaking into a sweat**

(Eu te peguei suando)

**Got you hot, bothered and wet**

(Peguei você quente, incomodado e molhado)

**You nasty boy**

(Seu garoto safado)

Agora as únicas coisas que impediam Shikamaru de ter uma visão completa do corpo de Ino eram as bandagens e o shorts preto que ela usava, além das redes restantes.

Mais parece que a kunoichi também havia percebido isso, pois levantou o seu braço em 90graus do corpo, e com a outra mão, foi retirando a rede de seu braço, para depois jogá-la no rosto do outro.

**Nasty naughty boy**

(Garoto sem vergonha safado)

**Naughty boy**

(Garoto safado)

Pela primeira vez Ino virou de costas e começou a se abaixar, mantendo as pernas separadas e só abaixando a coluna, privilegiando o rapaz com uma vista nada desagradável, enquanto tirava as redes que ainda estavam faltando.

**Oh baby for all it's worth**

(Oh baby tudo isso vale a pena)

**I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind**

(Eu juro que serei a primeira a te enlouquecer

**Now that you're ready, give it to me**

(Agora que você está pronto, me dê isso)

**Just give me that hot, sweet, sexy loving**

(Somente me dê esse quente, doce, sexy amor)

Ela se levantou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, enquanto se virava na direção dele e acabava com o espaço que os separava.

Shikamaru tinha conseguido manter-se em silêncio todo esse tempo, mais agora era impossível não soltar qualquer tipo de som incoerente, com o corpo de Ino se apertando contra o seu, e as mãos dela passando por todo o comprimento do seu torso e depois descendo até onde suas calças começavam.

**Now give me a little spanking**

(Agora me puna)

**Ohh, ohh, is that all you've got?**

(Ohh, ohh, isso é tudo que você tem?

**Come on now, don't play with me**

(Venha agora, não brinque comigo)

Provocantemente, ela colocou dois dedos para dentro na calça, passando-os pela pele do jovem antes de rasparem no começo da roupa que ele mantinha por baixo.

-Hm, eu imagino que tipo você usa...

Ino sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz antes de soltar a calça dele numa velocidade ninja (**N/A:** Há, ninja! U.U desculpe, continuando...), deixando a mostra a boxer branca que já parecia apertada demais, devido a euforia do rapaz.

-Uh, boa escolha, eu gosto desse tipo...

**Oh give me that hot, sweet, nasty**

(Oh me dê aquele quente, doce, sem vergonha)

**Boy don't you make me wait**

(Garoto não me faça esperar)

**Now you better give me a little taste**

(Agora é melhor você me dar uma amostra)

**Put your icing on my cake**

(Ponha a sua cobertura no meu bolo)

**You nasty boy**

(Seu garoto safado)

**Mmmm**

Ela terminou a música gemendo na orelha dele e lambendo a mesma.

-Só para não te deixar inconfortável... Você gostaria de saber o tipo que _eu_ uso? 

Ela então se afastou dois passos dele e requebrando como se ainda estivesse na música, tirou o shorts, polegada por polegada, deixando a mostra uma calcinha rendada preta.

Shikamaru tinha se comportado, ele assistiu ela seduzi-lo de mãos atadas –literalmente-, ele deixou ela provocá-lo, tocá-lo e tudo o mais que ela queria. Mais agora já era demais. Ele foi obrigado a sentir a pele dela na sua, os toques dela de maneira incrivelmente intima e agora, era obrigado a vê-la só com as bandagens e aquela peça de roupa mínima, sem fazer nada. Isso é mais do que qualquer tipo de homem pode agüentar, e foi nesse momento que o resto de sanidade que havia nele evaporou.

Antes que Ino tivesse tempo de registrar o que aconteceu, ela ouviu o som de metal se partindo, e sentiu suas costas em contato com a parede, que estava quente pelo contato com o corpo fervendo de Shikamaru.

-Shika, o que...

Ela não pode terminar a frase, pois seus lábios estavam presos juntos ao do outro, que a beijava com mais fervor do que ela pode se lembrar. Ela podia sentir as mãos do garoto que estavam na sua cintura, subirem até os seus seios, onde elas pararam e começaram a massagear, resultando num gemido abafado pelo beijo.

Shikamaru se separou abruptamente, deixando a garota num estupor.

-Sabe, você tem razão Ino... Você foi uma garota má e precisa de uma punição.

**FIM.**

**Da primeira parte.**

**N/A: Uh meu povo, acabei!**

**Gente, que vergonha de escrever um negócio assim; mais ao mesmo tempo fiquei orgulhosa, porque não sabia que eu podia fazer algo desse tipo, e olha que fiquei satisfeita com o resultado.**

**Agradeçam a Luh-sama por me dar a idéia e ficar me pentelhando para eu escrever logo :P**

**Ok, essa primeira parte é só a história, agora eu vou começar a escrever a segunda parte, que é o negócio forte mesmo. Então aqueles que só estavam esperando o vuco-vuco nessa, sinto muito. E aos que não querem ler o vuco-vuco é só parar por aqui mesmo, que a história acaba por aqui, no próximo só a putaria mesmo.**

**Por mil biscoitos de chocolate, deixem review, por que eu NECESSITO saber como fui e o que acharam, já que é minha primeira tentativa de uma fic mais adulta. Pliix?? Brigada mesmo.**

**Beijos, Mary.**


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte

**Segunda parte.**

**A Vingança de Shikamaru.**

-Sabe, você tem razão Ino... Você foi uma garota má e precisa de uma punição.

Shikamaru prendia Ino à parede usando seu corpo, fazendo questão do maior contato possível.

Uma de suas mãos estava na cintura dela, enquanto a outra deslizava para a nuca da loura, acariciando o local. Ele a ouviu gemer sensualmente e não se contendo, puxou-a pela nuca, fazendo seus lábios se encontrarem.

Ino sentiu a língua dele passeando por toda a sua boca, como se querendo gravar cada pedaço.

Mais mesmo com toda essa sensação, ela não pode deixar de notar que a mão dele que estava em sua cintura começou a vaguear pelo seu corpo, precisamente, mais para baixo.

Shikamaru parou a mão no começo da ridiculamente pequena peça e colocou somente dois dedos para dentro- imitando o que Ino havia feito com ele, só para ela sentir o quanto isso era perturbador. E ela sentiu, pois no mesmo instante gemeu e projetou o quadril para frente.

Shikamaru imediatamente tirou os dedos, fazendo-a soltar um grunhido de desaprovação.

Sorrindo internamente, Shikamaru abaixou as mãos sobre o tecido, ouvindo Ino prender a respiração enquanto os dedos dele chegavam a seu centro.

-Por Deus Ino, você está encharcada...

-Hmm, Shika, para de provocar...

O garoto só esboçou um sorriso -um bem sacana, vamos admitir- enquanto se aproveitava da distração da garota para prender os braços dela acima de sua cabeça utilizando uma mão, enquanto a outra retornava para intimidade da garota.

Ele mordeu o pescoço dela antes de chupar, marcando-a como sua.

Afastando a calcinha, ele mergulhou os dedos no liquido que ali se encontrava, sem penetrá-la. Ino nem cogitou segurar o gemido que agora escapava de seus lábios.

Levou os dedos até a boca da garota, obrigando-a a sentir o gosto de si própria.

-Eu que estou no comando agora, _entendeu?_

Ino só concordou com a cabeça, enquanto passava a língua pelos dedos do jovem, antes dele continuar.

-Você é _minha_, e vai fazer exatamente o que _eu _quiser. Certo?

Ino concordou novamente, enquanto ele tirava os dedos.

-Ótimo.

Ela a beijou ardentemente nos lábios, sentindo o doce sabor dela para depois morder o lábio inferior, ganhando um grunhido de resposta...

Sem esperar, começou a descer as caricias pelo pescoço da já quente pele; fazendo a loira arquear o quadril, querendo achar qualquer forma de contato para aliviá-la da pressão entre suas pernas.

-Ah, seja uma boa garota Ino.

Foi suspirado na orelha dela, antes do jovem abaixar a cabeça para abocanhar um mamilo. E foi então que ele notou que ela ainda usava algo naquela região.

Sem perder tempo, ele rasgou aquilo com as próprias mãos e logo em seguida depositou sua boca ali, resultando na garota revirando os olhos enquanto jogava a cabeça pra trás.

Os sons que ela deixava escapar só serviam para aumentar o volume que ele tinha entre as pernas.

A sua vontade era de arrancar a última peça de roupa e deixar toda sua frustração passada se soltar, porém queria que ela sofresse tanto quanto ele e se segurou, simplesmente adentrou a garota com três dedos, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos e soltar um quase grito.

Ino começou a movimentar o corpo, tentando fazer os dedos adentrarem mais.

Shikamaru mostrou o mais leve dos sorrisos ao reentrar a garota, liberando um pouco de chakra nas pontas do dedo e vendo a garota se remexer freneticamente, sem nem tentar contar os sons que saiam de sua garganta.

Sem se conter mais, Shikamaru destruiu aquele pedaço de roupa fazendo Ino voltar da terra dos sonhos.

Ele soltou os braços dela, que ainda estava segurando e a segurou pela cintura, levantando-a enquanto ela enroscava as pernas na sua cintura.

Com um grunhido ele adentrou-a, dessa vez com seu próprio membro.

Ino era esmagada cada vez mais forte na parede, enquanto puxava os cabelos de Shika e soltava os gemidos mais altos daquela noite.

Ele mantinha a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela, enquanto apressava o passo, ambos sedentos pelo outro e por essa paixão.

Dentro dela era quente e apertado, o fazendo sair do sério cada vez que entrava nela.

Ino por sua vez delirava a cada estocada, cada vez mais forte, do rapaz.

Ambos estavam ofegantes, com a pele fervendo e deslizando sobre o outro por causa do suor de ambos os corpos.

Nenhum dos dois conseguiria agüentar muito mais tempo, principalmente com Shikamaru que aumentava a velocidade cada vez que ouvia Ino gemer. Que acontecia cada vez que ele a entrava.

Ino começou a gritar o nome do garoto ao sentir que se aproximava do ápice.

-Shika... Ah, Shika, SHIKA!!

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás quando alcançou o máximo de prazer, sendo logo seguida por ele que chamou o nome dela ao jogar sua semente dentro da outra.

Eles ficaram um tempo naquela posição, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Depois de uns minutos Ino começou a gargalhar de leve, assustando o outro.

-Posso saber o que foi engraçado?

Ele perguntou com receio.

-É só, eu... Só fiz tudo isso para ver se você tomava alguma atitude. Mais nunca achei que seria... Essa atitude.

Ele deixou um sorriso agraciar-lhe os lábios antes de responder.

-Se é isso que eu ganho, acho que vou fingir desinteresse muito mais vezes.

**N/A: Nhaay, O/O.**

**Que vergonhaa! Tinha hora que eu olhava pro que tava escrevendo e pensava, Marília, o que é ISSO?!**

**Ai, ai... Mais bem, eu disse que ia fazer não?E seria meio broxa (olha as escolhas de palavras da garota) se não o fizesse. Afinal, quem promete e não cumpre é político, o que não é meu caso P**

**E agoora, é a vez de vocês, podem clicar no botãozinho roxo sexy aqui em baixo e me deixar uma review. Afinal, depois de primeiro lemon, tenho de saber se vocês querem que eu escreva mais, se vocês gostaram, ou o que estiver passando na mente de vocês.**

**Téh mais.**

**Com amor, eu. **


End file.
